


Final Goodbyes

by DreamerAlly21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: A short one-shot based on the ending of Ocarina of Time, one of my favorite Zelda games!





	Final Goodbyes

“Thank you, Link...”  
Link opens his eyes, waiting for the blinding light to settle. Blinking away the harsh brightness, the hero sees before him Hyrule’s princess floating in a sky of blue, white clouds in the background.   
Is this a dream? He wonders. 

“Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time.”   
Link furrows his blond eyebrows together in confusion. Gannondorf has been slain by the blade of evil’s bane and sealed by the seven sages. Isn’t that enough to keep him at bay?

“All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule is my doing...” The princess confesses.  
“I was so young. I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time.”  
Link’s mouth drops slighty. Is what he did for his kingdom in vain? All of that hard work, making and losing special friends... Taken for granted?

“However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed...” The princess looks down at the hero’s feet in thought. Her ocean blue eyes look regretful at what comes next, but determined by the time she meets his gaze.  
“Link, give the Ocarina to me.” She says gently.  
“As a Sage, i can return you to your original time with it.”

Link stares at the Royal Family’s treasure resting in his palm, fingers curled protectively around it. Almost his whole adventure has been defined by this one artifact. How could he go back to his own time now? After everything he has done? For his kingdom, for his people, for his friends? However, are heros really needed in times of peace? What is left for him here? He has missed seven long years of his life and begins to feel a little homesick for the past. When things were simple.   
After a few more moments of debating, he slowly hands the instrument to her.  
A look of sadness is present in her face as she speaks once more.

“Peace has returned to Hyrule... It is time for us to say goodbye...”  
Link’s single nod is a slow twitch of his head. He feels the familiar ache in his heart that has come and gone so much in so little time.  
“Now go home, Link. Regain your lost time. Home... Where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be...”  
The princess brings the instrument to her lips. A few seconds pass before she closes her eyes as well. The first few notes of a song Link knows to well fill his sensitive Hylian ears. The Song of Time... The song that will bring him home. 

 

What is home? Can he ever go back to Kokiri Forest, with the knowledge of what made him different from the others? Or is it somewhere in the great expanse of Hyrule that he discovered in his travels?   
Suddenly, a blue light envelopes him, and he realizes he’s now floating as well.   
As the light pulls him ever higher to the heavens above, he looks down at the princess below, murmuring one sentence as the white light returns.

“Goodbye... Princess Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aliiiive!
> 
> I don’t know if anyone follows me or checks my page to see when i’ll post, but here i am!
> 
> I’m currently working on more Supernatural Reader-Inserts, i’ve just been SO busy with college to work on them or post more often. 
> 
> Hopefully, i’ll post one soon! 
> 
> Stay awesome, everyone!


End file.
